Meet the Scout
by NoYouCan'tHaveACookie
Summary: Just my idea for how Scout from TF2 was made, I guess. Sorry, this is my first TF2 story. Please no flames, but critiques are indeed welcomed.


**Hello again. It's been awhile since I've wrote something. So I wrote this on my phone while bored in school. This is also my first Team Fortress story. So I apologize if it's absolutely terrible. Also, I don't own TF2. Valve does. So. Yeah. Also, I made up pretty much every name in here.**

When he lifted his head, she could hardly recognize him, for the bruises completely covered every feature of his face. Diane didn't know what to say. Her baby boy had been delivered to her doorstep with a note saying, 'He's the lucky one.'

Jeremy Jones was the youngest of seven boys. Their mother, Diane, was a single woman who was doing he best to keep her family from falling into even more poverty. She worked three jobs, and even then they barely ever had enough.

The oldest, Job, was working a lot as well. Job always just wanted to keep their mother from exhausting herself to death.

The next son, Jim, was in Iraq, fighting the good fight. Diane was always worried for her son, so the others did their best to keep her mind off of him.

The third son was Josh. He... had issues. He was a little slow in the head, so he was cause for bullies a lot. The family didn't have to money to help Josh get treatment, so he was dealing with his issues the best he could.

The fourth son was Jake. He practically lived at his girlfriend's place. He was constantly over there. Jeremy was surprised that Jake's girlfriend wasn't pregnant yet.

The fifth and sixth sons were James and John. They were twins. So they were close, but vastly different. James was the smartest of the seven. He already had a scholarship for Harvard, even though he was only 17. John was a party animal. He was always going to parties and making questionable decisions.

The last and smallest son was Jeremy. He was lanky, short, and not all that attractive. He had a slight under-bite and thin brown hair. He always wore a hat to cover his faded hair. He loved his mom to pieces though. He made it his personal mission to keep her happy. It was the only thing he was good at, at least, that's what he thought. He didn't realize that had a future with his running.

He wanted to professionally play baseball. They all did. All the Jones boys loved baseball almost as much as they loved their mom. So naturally, the scrawny 16 year old wanted to play as well. But his brothers didn't think so.

"If you get hit, da ball'll knock you out!

"You'll break your arm tryin' to catch."

"Sorry, got a team already. Next time, Short Stop."

That last one was Jim. He was the only kind of nice one to him. He always called him Short Stop as a term of endearment. Jeremy didn't mind it.

But he always knew that he would never be as tall or as strong as his brothers. So, he used his size to strengthen his legs. He started running everywhere. He wanted to show his brothers that he was good for something. They started to notice when he would arrive at school before them without him taking the bus. The twins were impressed with his speed in their gym class together. They had no idea how much Jeremy had trained. But they liked it.

Soon enough, Jeremy made the track team. He broke records and became the school's star athlete. He was finally becoming liked and was popular. He even got a girlfriend!

Jeremy went to state and met up with the other competitors in his events. "Yo, what up?" One who was like 6 feet tall smirked and waltzed up to him. He had a weird snake tattoo on his neck. Jeremy didn't worry about it, but he should have. "Hey small stuff. Shouldn't you be at the children's competition?" He laughed at his own taunt and. Jeremy rolled his eyes. "No. And, for yo information, dis 'kid' is gonna whoop yo $$ in dis comp." The shady guy who had the number 23 on his jersey started laughing loudly. "Oh yeah, I'm scared now." The 500 meter dash contestants were called to the start, which was them. Jeremy began stomping off, "Let's settle dis den."

* * *

Jeremy didn't understand how he got there. James, his slightly solder brother, and him were being cornered by the brute he thought he just won against. He didn't take too kindly go losing. So while his brother was congratulating Jeremy after the competition, they were attacked.

Everything seemed to flash before him. He was ecstatic after winning. Then fearful for his life. Then fearful for his brother's life. He felt the sharp sting of punches littering his face. He watched as his brother received the same treatment. He blacked out.

* * *

Everything was blurry as he felt his face getting dragged across the ground. He blearily saw the figure of his brother laying in the alley, blood spilled all around him. "J... James..."

* * *

"Tears. Sobbing. Who's crying? I know those sobs. Ma... please stop crying. It'll be okay. Jeremy woke up in his mother arms. He felt like he had been run over by a semi. "Ma..." Diane looked at her son through her tears. "Oh J-Jeremy, w-what happened?" He struggled to breathe. He went to answer her but blacked out yet again.

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep./div  
Jeremy rolled over and started waving his hand around in an attempt to turn off his clock. When he whacked a bag of liquid, he opened his eyes. He wasn't in his bed room. He was in a hospital room. "Ma?" He called out with his hoarse voice. There was no one there. The TV was on though. It was on the news. There had been a murder downtown by a violent gang. He didn't think much of it until a picture of James came on screen. "James?" His eyes widened. "No..." His brother had been killed by that f*cking man at the track meet. Because Jeremy had won. Are you serious?

Jeremy pulled out his IV and and struggled to get out of his bed. He heard the heart rate machine freaking and new that he had to get out. Now. He had just managed to jump out the window when doctors rushed into his room. His body ached all over, but he had to do landed in a dumpster and groaned in pain. He slinked out of it and grabbed the first weapon he saw. An old aluminum bat. He made his way down the street in his hospital gown. He began calling out the name of the b*stard he was hunting. "Yo Clyde! Come out come out wherever you are!"

He made his way to the alley where he was best up and where James was... He swallowed his guilt and let his rate build. He was dragging his bat along the ground menacingly. "Clyde!"The tall murderer was there, ugly as ever. He smirked, "You back for more?" Jeremy glared venomously and raised his bat. "Yeah. Come and get me."

This is where Scout blacked out again. This was different though. He saw red this time instead of black. And he felt as if he had fire in his veins in place of blood. He loved it.

Knock knock knock. Diane opened the door and saw her missing son. "Jeremy!" She pulled him into a hug. "Why did you run away from the hospital?! I was worried sick! Why... Are you covered blood?" Once she got a good look at her 16 year old son, she saw that he was covered head to toe with blood. And it obviously wasn't his. His normally bright blue eyes were dim and twitching. He was clutching a dented, bloody bar in his red hands. He had this disturbing smile painted on his face.

"I avenged him Ma. James. I killed his killer. Isn't dat great?" Jeremy seemed so proud of his crime. "Now we're equal." Diane stared, horrified. "J-Jeremy..."

"Are you proud of me ma?" His smile turned a little more natural and his eyes seemed to burn into her soul. "Oh Jeremy... I didn't realize that I lost two sons that day." Jeremy's face fell. "What? No ma, it's still me. I only wanted to avenge James. A life for a life."

The police showed up. They followed his bloody footsteps home after his very public murder."Drop the weapon and back away from the woman!" Jeremy didn't hear them. He was broken at the pure disappointment and heartbreak on his mother's face."Soon enough, after not listening to the police, he felt a sharp pain all over his body. He was being tased. He fell to the ground. His eyes looking at his mother as he blacked out once more.

* * *

Prison was so freaking boring. There was absolutely nothing to do while in his cell. His only excitement was when he could go out to the yard. He ran laps and lifted weights. He was getting stronger everyday.""Jones, you gotta visitor." A gruff voice called out. He gasped, "Ma?!" He hopped up and smiled. Until a woman with dark hair and a purple blouse walked in. The guard left."Hello Mr Jones, I'm Miss Pauling. You may address me as such." Jeremy just looked at her in confusion, until she said, "Would you like to get out of here?"It was then that he signed a contract to join Renovation Excavation and Demolition, or RED. He was a free man, and got to kill for a living. What more could a 21 year old want?


End file.
